


Matchmaker

by jamesilver



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Mirror of Erised, Mutual Pining, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 21:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14317323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesilver/pseuds/jamesilver
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in the eighth year common room in the middle of a Saturday when their peace was ultimately ruined.Draco Malfoy literally crashed through the fucking ceiling.His story would later be that he was walking through the castle and because of it’s confusing twists and turns, he had somehow ended up on top of the common room without being in the dorms at all (which was a true story that no one believed) but for now he had just fallen through the ceiling and was being gaped at.He stood up faster than looked humanly possible after spotting the people watching him, running a quick hand through his hair and leaning against the nearest wall, looking cool and casual.“Malfoy, what the hell?” Ron said.Avoiding their eyes, he responded nonchalantly. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. Nothing happened.”“You crashed through the fucking ceiling!”“I have no idea what you mean.”





	Matchmaker

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in the eighth year common room in the middle of a Saturday when their peace was ultimately ruined.

Draco Malfoy literally crashed through the fucking ceiling.

His story would later be that he was walking through the castle and because of it’s confusing twists and turns, he had somehow ended up on top of the common room without being in the dorms at all (which was a true story that no one believed) but for now he had just fallen through the ceiling and was being gaped at.

He stood up faster than looked humanly possible after spotting the people watching him, running a quick hand through his hair and leaning against the nearest wall, looking cool and casual.

“Malfoy, what the hell?” Ron said.

Avoiding their eyes, he responded nonchalantly. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. Nothing happened.”

“You crashed through the _fucking ceiling!”_

“I have no idea what you mean.”

“You’re covered in ceiling dust!”

Still deliberately not looking at anyone, Draco left the room, still acting as if nothing happened. Ron was staring after him, incredulous, Harry was frozen, staring at the spot where Malfoy had landed, and Hermione just looked overall confused and a bit concerned.

“Is he okay?” Hermione asked hesitantly. “Do you think we should get Madam Pomfrey?”

“What the _fuck_?!” Ron yelled, throwing his arms out and pointing at the spot on the floor where there were _ceiling crumbles._

Harry blinked slowly. Then again. Once more and he was finally ready to process. “I think I’m gonna go talk to him.” He stood and left behind a still yelling and gesticulating Ron to slip upstairs to he and Draco’s shared dorm.

Giving a small knock on the door, he let it swing open slowly and found Malfoy sitting on the floor, covered in ceiling dust and holding his legs to his chest.

“Hey,” Harry said, hesitantly. “What was that all about?”

“It’s not like I did it on purpose,” Draco snapped.

“You alright? You want to go and get Pomfrey or something?”

“No, but you may want to get some of the house elves or something to fix the hole in the ceiling.”

Harry chuckled, coming to sit down next to Draco. “What were you doing?” He asked.

“I swear, I was just walking and thinking and I got turned around with all of the castles weird stupid staircases and then I ended up in part of the castle that I had never been in before and then the floor gave out underneath me. Apparently I was somehow on top of the common room.” He huffed, obviously upset about being embarrassed like that.

“Don’t worry about it. Soon, Ron’ll only think about it every other time he sees you.”

At that, Draco finally laughed slightly, his head coming to rest on Harry’s shoulder. Heat surged underneath Harry’s skin. Why was Draco always doing this? Always sitting so close and being so comfortable with Harry. If only he knew....

Their relationship had always been an interesting one, after all. But this last year they had really gotten to know each other better, being roommates. And it was strange; they had found themselves sort of...friends? Except for one little detail:

Harry didn't want to be friends with Draco.

Of course, it was nice and all being together as often as they were, and that's not to say that Harry didn't want Draco in his life.

Because he did.

Oh, he most certainly did.

And that's exactly why every single time Draco did something like lay his head on Harry's shoulder and sigh that Harry's heart would begin to race and he would have to repeat in his head over and over and over 'do not kiss Draco.' If he didn't, he was afraid that he would slip up and then their friendship would be ruined.

Maybe he wouldn't have these feelings if Draco didn't do things like this. It was almost like he didn't understand the boundaries that Harry’s other friends had. He was always so touchy with Harry. Didn't he see the way it made Harry's heart stutter in his chest?

And no matter what Harry did, he could never escape Draco. Even when they weren't together, he was always thinking about him. Take just now, for example.

It was the first time in probably months where Harry had gone full minutes without thinking about Draco. Nothing about him whatsoever. He had been busy studying with his friends in the common room, fully absorbed in his _potions_ textbook for fuck's sake and then Draco came crashing through the ceiling. It was like Harry couldn't catch a break. Every time he thought he was getting over his roommate, he was reminded that he never would. It was hopeless.

He leaned his head atop Draco’s blowing out a sigh that ruffled Draco’s hair.

After a while of the two just sitting there like that, each wallowing in their own thoughts, Draco broke the silence. “Don’t we have a defense paper due tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” Harry said. “I already finished it.”

“I haven’t started.” Yet neither moved. It was all too perfect.

And time passed like that, just the two of them breathing together. Everything always felt so simple to Harry when they were like this. Like they could just be together.

“Hey, Harry?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you think people like me?”

At this, Harry sat up, shifting so Draco had to pick his head up off of Harry’s shoulder and look him in the eyes. “Why do you say that?”

“It’s just....I mean, I get why people don’t. But do you think there’s anyone out there who doesn’t care? Who actually likes me?” He looked down and began fiddling with the hem of his sleeve.

“What’s going on?”

Draco began chewing on his lip, a nervous tic that Harry had realized he had in the past couple of months. “I keep thinking about my future, you know? We all are, naturally. We’re about to go out into the world and have a future. And I look around me and it’s like I can see the happy little families and good jobs that everyone is going to have. But when it comes to my own future....I don’t know. I just see myself alone.”

Harry’s heart ached in his chest. He reached out and put his hand atop Draco’s. “You’ll always have me.”

“Yeah, but you’re _Harry Potter._ You’ll settle down with a family and a good job and you’ll still be the Golden Boy of the entire Wizarding World. And that’s okay. That’s the way your life is going to go. But you won’t have time for me and I can’t rely on you to be my only friend. I can’t do that to you.” He paused, taking a breath. “I just want to know that there’s a possibility that I could have a nice life after all that’s happened.”

There was nothing Harry could say. Nothing he could think of to make things better. He just wanted to wrap his arms around Draco and hold him close and never let go. To tell him that it didn’t matter what anyone else thought and that things would work out eventually anyway. And that Harry would never be too busy for him. Didn’t he know by now that Harry would drop every single important thing in his life just to say hi to Draco and see him smile? Everything. He would give it all up. Didn’t he know that?

Draco sniffed and it was then that Harry saw he was fighting back tears. “I’m gonna take a walk,” he said quietly, standing up.

“I can go with—“

“I just kind of want to be alone right now, thank you, Harry.” So Harry remained where he was and watched Draco walk out the door.

As soon as Draco closed the door behind him, he let out a deep breath. Why did he even bring all of that up? It wasn’t Harry’s burden. It was his and it was what he had to deal with.

He started walking and made sure to sneak through the common room as fast as possible. He didn’t want to talk to anyone right now. He just needed time to think.

Which was, coincidentally, what he was doing before he fell through the fucking ceiling. What even was that, anyway? He had been plagued for weeks now by thoughts of his future and every time he would go for a walk around the castle to clear his head, something like this would happen.

But he just didn’t know what to do or where else to go. Because Harry was everywhere else. And Draco wouldn’t let himself think about his future in the presence of those green eyes because he would find himself consumed in a fantasy of being with Harry and living alongside him in his perfect life. He knew he could never have that, so why did he even try to think about it? It would only be snatched away from him so cruelly.

Another reason why he shouldn’t be talking to Harry about this. That was so stupid, what he just did. Why would he mention that to him? He was just teasing himself. Of course, Draco knew that Harry was going to find a nice girl—probably the Weaselette—and make perfect Potter babies with her and work at the Ministry. The perfect life. Draco didn’t fit into that for more reasons than one.

He stopped walking, looking up around him. Why did this keep happening every time he walked through the castle and thought about his future?

Exactly like the last few times he had done this, he had found himself in a room he had never seen before. It was like while he wasn’t paying attention his feet would just decide to lead him to an entirely new part of the castle. And he had thought he had seen all of it! Between attending at this school for seven and a half years now and helping to rebuild it, but no. There was always another secret inside Hogwarts.

This time he found himself in an expansive room, tall windows lining one wall. Each panel of the glass shined a different color: it was like gazing through a bubble. With that image in mind, Draco walked up to one of the windows and just knew—he had to touch it. He had poke it and see if it would pop, like a bubble.

So he reached out, index finger pointed, and he poked the glass. There was a resounding ‘pop’ and the entire room around him changed.

When he turned his back to the magical windows, he felt that he was in some sort of a trance. The rest of the room looked like a London flat. A lived in one, at that. And Draco appeared to be standing in the sitting room. There was a fireplace in the corner, a sofa, a small table. Not to mention a gorgeous rug. On the table were a couple of newspapers—the Daily Prophet among them. And there were three pairs of shoes sitting next to the sofa. One was a nice pair of loafers—whoever owned those had good taste. Next to them were a regular pair of trainers and a kid-size pair of trainers.

Where was he?

While Draco stood there and watched, a giggling child came running around the corner. Behind the blonde preschooler came Harry. He ran up behind the child and grabbed him around the waist, swinging him around and kissing his cheeks through all of the giggles.

What was this? Where was he?

That’s when Harry’s eyes found Draco and he set the child down. “Hey, Draco,” Harry smiled and knelt down next to the child. “Someone’s been missing you.” He nodded towards the child who was burying his head into Harry’s shoulder. “Changed his hair that platinum blonde less than a day after you left on your business trip, isn’t that right, Teddy?” Draco’s cousin turned his head to sneak a quick look at Draco before turning back sharply, a smile on his face. “He wouldn’t even go to his grandma’s for this weekend even though I told him you wouldn’t be back until today.”

What was happening? Where was he? What was this room? Draco felt like he was beginning to hyperventilate.

“Teddy,” Harry nudged the child. “Go and get the picture you drew in class.” Teddy’s eyes lit up and he ran out of the room. Harry stood and smiled at Draco. “He’s loving his preschool classes. You know, even if he has to remember to always look the same around the muggles. And, he came home the other day with a picture. Apparently, the teacher asked the class to draw their family.”

It was then that Teddy came running back into the room, a picture held in his hands. He shoved the piece of paper up at Draco and began pointing. “See? There’s me and there’s Harry and there’s you and there’s Grandma.”

Draco blinked. He didn’t know what was going on here. He was still in Hogwarts, right? He had just touched a windowpane and now he was....here. Reaching out, Draco took a hold of the paper with Teddy’s drawing on it.

Suddenly everything shattered. Just like a bubble popping, the entire scene vanished and Draco was so thrown that he stumbled against the wall. The door on the other side of the room had just opened—the door opposite to the one Draco had walked through only minutes ago. He was back in Hogwarts.

And who was standing at the door other than Harry Potter?

“Draco, where have you been? I waited for you to come back from your walk for hours. Finally, I decided to come look for you. What is this room? And how have I never seen it before? I literally took two rights out of the common room, went down a hall, through a door and then another door and I was here. Took me like five minutes.” The entire time that Harry was speaking, Draco was staring, wide-eyed, attempting to process what was happening.

But Harry continued rambling, oblivious. “You seem to be finding a lot of interesting places in the castle lately. It’s strange. These windows look so weird, don’t they? I want to touch them. I—“ Harry reached out a hand to the window pane and his finger was mere inches from the not-glass when Draco caught hold of his wrist with an iron grip.

Confused, Harry blinked up at Draco. “What?”

“Don’t. Touch. The window. I don’t know what this place is, but it’s freaky. Don’t touch it; let’s get out of here.”

“What’s that in your hand?” Harry nodded, indicating and Draco looked down. The paper with Teddy’s drawing was still clutched in his grip.

He shoved it in his pocket, panicked. “It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.”

“Draco, are you okay? What happened in here? Like I said, you were gone for hours. I got worried.”

Draco took a step away from Harry. “Why are you worried about me?”

Harry blinked. “What do you mean? We’re...friends?”

“Right. Right.” Draco ran his hands up and smoothed down his hair. Right. Friends. There was nothing in that weird vision or whatever that would indicate anything strictly more. “Hey, Harry?” He asked.

Now Harry was starting to look at him funny. Like he was super concerned. “Yes, Draco?”

“How often do you see Teddy?”

“Um...I try to see him every couple of weekends at least. Why?”

Draco nodded. Right, he could do this. Right. Why was he doing this? “Can I go with you next time?” The words were out before he had even fully processed them.

“Yeah...sure,” Harry said, but he sounded hesitant and like he still was concerned about Draco’s mental state. “Draco, what happened in here?”

“Honestly, I don’t fucking know. What time is it? You said I was in here for _hours_?”

Walking over to him, Harry took his arm. “Yeah. It’s dinner time. Come on. Let’s get some food in you; you look pale than usual, which is to say translucent.” Draco knew Harry was joking and trying to lighten the mood, but he couldn’t bring himself to laugh. He was honestly still reeling from what had just happened. Maybe he should speak to Headmistress McGonagall.

During dinner, Draco mostly shoved food around his plate, his mind still trying to process what was happening. It was as if the castle had an agenda. Today he had gone on two walks and both had ended with him confronting his feelings about Harry: he had fallen through the ceiling nowhere near on top of the common room _he was sure of it_ and then he had entered that whatever it was with the vision. Or not a vision. He didn’t know what to call it.

A hand on his arm startled him out of his mind. “Draco...are you alright?” Harry was sitting next to him and he had the same concerned look on his face now that he had when they were in that room.

“Yeah. It’s just...what happened in that room....After dinner I’m going to go talk to McGonagall.”

Harry nodded. “Sounds like a good idea.”

__________

It shouldn’t be taking him this long to get to the Headmistress’ office, right? It isn’t this far from the Great Hall. So Draco was walking around wondering why in the hell it had been 20 minutes.

After walking around for about another half hour and not finding a single recognizable part of the castle, his theory basically looked like this:

a) the Hogwarts castle is somehow sentient  
b) it’s fucking with him

There is literally no other explanation for why he hasn’t seen any of this before. It makes no sense.

Shaking his head and still trying to figure out this nonsense, Draco turned a corner and immediately ran into something. That something fell down and Draco looked to find Harry on the floor, holding the back of his head.

“What are you doing here?” Draco asked as he reached down, offering a hand to help his friend up.

“I’ve no idea. I left the common room headed for the Headmistress’ office to see how it went with McGonagall and I somehow...got lost.” Harry glanced around him in the dimly lit hallway. “Where even are we?”

Draco closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. “The castle is fucking with me. I don’t know what’s going on. I couldn’t even get to talk to McGonagall.”

Harry moved so he was leaning against the wall. “Well, to be honest, I started off looking for you and then I got so lost and I’ve never seen this part of the castle before so I tried to go back....It’s like we’re not even in Hogwarts anymore. I thought I knew this place fairly well.” Then, he stopped talking, his eyes lighting up. He raised his wand and squeezed his eyes shut, holding out his other hand. “Accio Marauders map,” he said.

“What is a Marauders map?” Draco’s question was quickly answered when he saw a roll of parchment come flying down the hallway towards them.

It landed in Harry’s hand and he opened his eyes, a triumphant grin on his face. “I’ve never shown this to you before?” Draco shook his head, coming to stand next to it so he could see. But then Harry unrolled it and it was entirely empty. He gave him a flat look, but Harry held up a hand, telling him silently to be patient. Then, he pointed at the map with his wand. “I solemnly swear I am up to no good,” he said and the parchment flashed into an entire map of Hogwarts.

“What the fuck!” Draco exclaimed. “Is this how you stalked me sixth year?”

“I did not stalk you sixth year.” Draco crossed his arms and just looked at Harry until he said, “Okay, maybe I sort of stalked you sixth year. Anyway, help me try and find out names.”

They both began pouring over the Marauders map, mainly looking in places that didn’t have a lot of students gathered, as they clearly weren’t in any of the common rooms. Both squinted and looked for more than ten minutes before giving up.

Harry shrugged, shoving the map in his pocket. “Okay, maybe we’re just in an area of the castle that Dad and his friends never found,” he muttered. “Like the Room of Requirement isn’t on here. Maybe this is like that.”

“Whatever it is, it’s freaking me out,” Draco said. “Can we try and find our way back into the Hogwarts we know?”

“How? Just start wandering around?”

“What the fuck else are we supposed to do, Scarhead?” Harry laughed a little at the old insult turned nickname and they started walking down the hall, opening random doors that they passed.

At one point when Draco was honestly just tired of all this fuckery, he decided he was going to walk into the room of the next door he opened. So, when it came up on the left, he grabbed Harry by the wrist and walked in with him.

It was an old room. There were windows along the far side, which made no sense considering both boys were fairly certain they were in the center of the castle. They were covered with heavy drapes and many of the objects in the room were covered with sheets like old, haunted houses. On the wall to their left, there was a large, expansive mirror.

Draco and Harry both walked to stand in front of it.

“So that’s where it went,” Harry muttered under his breath. Draco almost didn’t catch it.

“Where what went?” Draco turned to look at Harry and saw that there were tears welling up in his eyes. Why? It was just a mirror.

“The Mirror of Erised,” Harry replied.

At that, Draco finally understood. It all made sense. The castle was sentient, but it wasn’t just fucking with him. It had seen something he hadn’t and it was trying to make it right: everything it had shown Draco _had_ related to Harry.

And now he was standing in front of the Mirror of Erised and he had mistaken it for a normal mirror. Except, upon closer inspection, the reflection was slightly off. Specifically, he and Harry both looked a tad older. And Draco was holding that picture. The one that was shoved in his pocket right now. And he and Harry, they...they looked happy. Together.

Blinking fast, Draco tried to regain his composure. He couldn’t let Harry know what he was seeing in the mirror.

But, of course, Harry being oblivious as always, looked at Draco and asked “What do you see?”

“That’s a little personal, Potter.”

“Oh,” was all Harry said and Draco snuck a sideways glance at him. If Draco was being honest, he looked crushed. He supposed he could always make some shit up, right?

“What about you?” He asked, instead.

“I see everyone I love. Always have.” That made Draco pause. Harry had seen the mirror before, then. Well, it explained how he recognized it so quickly. “But something’s different about it this time.”

Draco had to admit his curiosity constantly got the best of him when it came to Potter. “Oh? And what’s different about it?”

“I never realized it before,” Harry whispered, his gaze still intent on the mirror.

The need to know was burning inside Draco. “What?”

Mouth hanging open slightly, Harry turned to Draco. “You’re up there. With everyone. Everyone that I love is reflected in this mirror. And that includes you.”

Draco’s didn’t even allow himself to hope. “What are you saying, Potter?”

“I—Draco, I.” He paused, trying to formulate the exact sentence. “I think I love you. This mirror just proves it.”

Well fucking great, Draco thought. The mirror proves it. And the reflection Draco saw was the same damn thing: the two of them together. Sure, minus the rest of the loved ones but still.

Draco took a step forward, squinting at the mirror’s reflection. And what the fuck was that piece of paper doing in his hand? While watching his deflected self closely, he took the paper out of his pocket and began comparing the two. This was fictional. This was from that strange room that he had been in so how could it be reflected in the Mirror of Erised as part of what he desired the most? It didn’t even _exist_. And—

Something clicked inside of Draco’s mind and it seemed to all make sense. He just had to do some fact checking.

Turning, Draco ran out of the room, barely even noting that Potter didn’t run out behind him. He tore through the maze of hallways, taking countless turns until he finally was back at something that he recognized. (Which would make perfect sense if his theory was correct.) It wasn’t long before Draco was bursting into the library, headed directly for the Restricted Section.

In this section Draco knew he would be able to find _The Founders’ Commentary on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._ Most never bothered to read it saying that trying to figure out what exactly each piece of it meant was positively grueling. However, it was typically after someone had discovered a piece of the school that a bit of the book would make sense—for example, the chamber of secrets was referenced in Salazar’s portion of the book, but no one had figured out what it meant until the chamber was opened. Draco was sure he would find backing for his theory in this book.

The book itself didn’t take him too long to find. It was as thick as his palm was wide with the school crest pressed into its black spine, nestled on the bottom shelf. Sitting down in front of it, Draco pulled the heavy book onto his lap, coughing as it brought out ages of dust along with it. Deciding that he would most likely find answers in Rowena’s section, he flipped to the front middle, scanning Rowena’s personal commentary table of contents until he found ‘Section LIV: Halls, Stairs, Dorms, and Other Magical Building Properties.’ He flipped to the corresponding page.

The chapter was set up exactly like the title suggested so Draco scanned until he came to the section titled ‘Other.’ He then began skimming over the words, eager for any that would jump out at him.

There it was: “omnisciency of the created rooms.”

The castle was fucking sentient.

Draco shook his head. He had only been joking when he considered that earlier.

Flipping to Helga’s section, he found the rest of the piece of the puzzle: “magical matchmaking properties.”

The castle had recognized what he and Harry had for each other and was pushing them together. It was why it had led him to all of those different rooms, why the floor had let out underneath him and dropped him to the common room that he thought he was nowhere above, why all of this had happened.

It made so much sense.

Keeping the book in his hands, he ran out of the library, ignoring the yells behind him from Madam Pince that he was just running out with a book from the Restricted Section.

It didn’t matter. He needed to find Harry.

Whirling around a corner, Draco slapped into somebody, everything from his kneecaps to his forehead crashing into Harry, the book wedged between them. They both fell back, each coming to hold their heads.

“What the fuck, Draco?” Harry asked.

“Sorry. I was running; trying to find you.”

“No,” Harry lowered his hand and looked Draco in the eyes. “I meant what the fuck why did you run off?”

“Oh.” Draco shuffled around, straightening his robes on his shoulders. He hadn’t even realized how it had looked, him sprinting away just after Harry had confessed his love for him. And now, looking at Harry, he could see the effect it had had on him: he looked worn out, really down.

“I didn’t mean to run off,” he began but Harry simply raised an eyebrow. “Not like that,” he added. Then, he indicated the book. “I had to confirm my theory.”

“You have a theory?”

“Well, it’s not a theory any longer.”

“Okay, Hermione,” Harry joked. “What is it?”

“The castle is sentient and has realized out mutual feelings for one another and was trying to get us to realize it and be together. The castle was setting us up. It all makes so much damn sense. It’s why we found the room with Mirror of Erised.”

There was a pause in which Harry looked unsure if he believed Draco or not.

“Draco, what did you see?” He asked.

For a moment, Draco panicked a little. He licked his lips, stalling mentally. “I, uh. Well, when we first walked into the room, I didn’t realize it was the Mirror of Erised. I thought it was a normal mirror because I just saw...us.”

“Oh,” Harry said, quietly, the one word coming out in a whisper in the quiet hallway. “So I suppose we both want the same thing, then?” He asked.

“You, me, and the castle,” Draco laughed.

Harry laughed too, lightening the mood a tad. “I guess so.”

Hesitant, Harry took a small step towards Draco. Without thinking, Draco mimicked him and they stood in front of each other.

Tongue coming out to flick across his lips, Harry reached a tentative hand forward, coming to the side of Draco’s face. His touch was so light, Draco could barely tell it was here but that may have simply been because he felt so lightheaded about the whole situation.

With time moving slower than ever, Harry leaned forward and Draco to meet him.

Their first kiss was soft and slow, hesitant just like they were, the book pressed between them. When they pulled back it was only for a moment and their second kiss was much stronger than the first, Harry’s hand moving back to tangle in Draco’s hair. In response, Draco dropped the book to the ground to fist his hands in Harry’s robes.

They pulled back and their eyes met, the same thing on each of their minds. Neither had to say a word; they simply picked up the book and began down the hall.

Turning a corner, they found they were already back at the eighth year common room, even though that was impossible because they were just at the library. Now knowing that the castle was working in their favor, Draco smiled as they walked into the common room and past prying eyes, heading directly for their room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Please feel free to leave a comment and/ or message on [ tumblr ](https://www.shelvesuponshelves.tumblr.com)
> 
> I am also currently taking ficlet requests on [ tumblr ](https://www.shelvesuponshelves.tumblr.com)


End file.
